


Fingers

by shadowlover135



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlover135/pseuds/shadowlover135
Summary: Laura and Will are roommates and one day someone shows up at their apartment on an unexpected moment.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> So it may sound dirty... but it's not.

She opened her eyes and tiredly looked at the clock on her bedside table. Two minutes for her alarm to ring. Five since the noise from the other room finally started to dwindle. She grunted and got up from bed.

Apparently, yesterday her roommate hadn't brought a companion to spend the night with. However, she did hear a lot of his voice and the occasional guttural (and slightly terrifying) laughter Will was known for. He was probably drunk and drugged again. Not that it was unprecedented, but she really wished she could have slept this time.

Today was pie night, and the first time she would bring Danny, her beautiful literature TA and current kind of crush, to her shared apartment. Laura was already on edge because she had promised her it was better for them to study there, with less noise and her homemade apple pie.

Even though she didn't know how to properly cook anything edible. Or how to act around Danny in a closed space. Alone. Which was why she convinced (ok, maybe bribed) her roommate to be gone for this evening.

She left her room and headed for the kitchen, making sure to stop for a few seconds in front of her roommate's bedroom just to make sure he was still alive. Death probably wouldn't sound attractive to Danny. And she wouldn't want to deal with policemen during her date (ahem, study) night.

She heard soft, quiet snores coming from behind the closed door. Even though Will usually sounded like a roaring lion when he was comfortably asleep, at least this meant he was alive.

Laura fetched her bowl of cold milk and cereal and ate standing up in front of the refrigerator. Right beside her (obviously ignored by her roommate) chore wheel, she kept a "goals for today" list. She had to buy fresh goods for the pie in an hour, start baking it at nine and probably wrap things up by four (don't judge her, she refused Perry's help), bid Will goodbye for the night at five (so get completely rid of him at six), get herself prepared for her study session at six thirty and welcome Danny at seven. Sharp.

\---

The supply run for the pie ingredients was uneventful and as soon a she got back to the apartment she started setting her recording equipment in the kitchen to get operation Baked Good for the Ginger Goddess on the road. She was five minutes ahead of schedule.

Setting up Buffy's _Once More With Feeling_ soundtrack on repeat, she didn't even think of keeping the volume down because Will could probably sleep through the destruction of the Sunnydale Hellmouth. She turned on her camera and started recording.

"Good morning, gentle viewers!" Laura happily started, almost shouting to be heard over the music. "Today you are going to join me while I train to host a morning cooking show and we are starting off with this wonderfully written homemade apple pie recipe to impress Da... you, dear spectator!" She blushed a little before turning to the table conveniently arranged at the center of the video.

"Here, we have apples." she continued, pointing to the apples with a knife too big for her tiny hands and probably just as sharp. "Which apparently can't be replaced by chocolate drops in order to bake an apple pie." she mumbled to herself. "And I'm slicing them, see?"

Laura started cutting the apple slices in smaller pieces and was very focused in doing so without ripping her hand off while listening to _I'm Under Your Spell_ when she heard a voice that didn't sound like Will's at all.

"Hey, Willy Boy, where do you keep your towels..." the girl stopped in her tracks.

Laura looked up, startled, her mouth agape. In front of her was this pallid, dark haired beauty staring at her. Completely naked. Then they both heard a scream.

Laura looked down and realized she had just chopped off her middle finger.

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with the sentence "I'm your roommate's sister, sweetheart" and, in the end, I realized I couldn't find a way to fit it in the story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos/comments or come say hi to me on tumblr, I'm the-punon.


End file.
